


Worshipped

by LadyFogg



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Constantine (TV)
Genre: Commission fic, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: After Constantine restores Sarah’s soul, Felicity comes home to find the magic man locking lips with Oliver.





	Worshipped

**Author's Note:**

> This was a wonderful commission I didn’t know I needed in my life. It was pretty fun to write. Enjoy!

Felicity was exhausted. As used to the vigilante lifestyle as she was, the day had proved to be particularly taxing. Nothing could prepare someone for watching their friend's soul being returned to their body. Oliver had left some time before she had, equally tired, if not moreso. Eyes drooping, Felicity stifled a yawn as she let herself into the loft. It was quiet, with most of the lights off, bathing the loft in shadows. 

“Oliver?” she called.

There was no answer, and Felicity frowned as she locked the door behind her. Taking a few steps further into their home, she noticed a tan trench coat slung over the back of the couch. Felicity turned her attention to the open balcony doors and froze. Oliver and Constantine had not noticed she was home, since they were too wrapped up in an intense, and slightly painful looking, liplock. Felicity’s mind went fuzzy and then blank as she watched, mouth agape. She stared for a good thirty seconds before she came back to herself and realized she should speak up. Though, she had nothing prepared for walking in on her boyfriend kissing another man.

“Woohoo, hello,” she said loudly, scaring them apart. 

“Felicity!” Oliver exclaimed, breathlessly. “It's not...this isn't…” John smirked and Felicity found she was also amused at the normally composed Oliver Queen stuttering and stumbling over his words.

“So, I didn't just walk in on you and John Constantine making out?” she asked.

“It was...a goodbye,” Oliver said. 

“Looked like one hell of a goodbye,” Felicity said.

“That it was,” John spoke up. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a cigarette, slipping it between his lips. “Pretty sure there was tongue.”

“You tongued him?” Felicity asked, raising her eyebrows. 

Oliver snatched the cigarette out of John's mouth, tossing it over the balcony. Amidst John's protests, Oliver entered the room, making for Felicity. “I'm sorry,” he apologized. “It didn't mean anything.”

“Thanks, mate,” John said, sarcastically.

Felicity found she wasn't angry, or jealous. She was more surprised than anything else. “Oliver, I'm not mad,” she told him. “Confused? Yes. Exhausted? Yes. Curious? Very much so. Aroused? Slightly, but that's something else entirely…” She forced herself to stop babbling.

John caught her slip up and he grinned. “Aroused you say?” he teased. 

Felicity shook her head as Oliver’s eyes widened. “No! Nope, forget I said that,” she urged. “I’m sorry. It’s late and my brain pretty much stopped functioning when I found you two going at it.” She regarded Oliver curiously. “There aren’t many people from your past you haven’t slept with, are there?” 

Oliver cracked a small smile and gave a slight shrug, neither confirming nor denying her question verbally. She had her answer regardless.

Felicity nodded, “That's what I figured,” she said. “Not that I'm judging! I would never judge you for...whatever happened before me isn't...you’re very handsome, and women like...well, people like you…”

“You’re taking this scarily well,” Oliver commented, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

John chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he watched with amusement. “This is well?” he asked.

“Well, she hasn't hit me yet,” Oliver told him.

Felicity sighed with a tired smile. “As I said, I'm exhausted right now, but I also trust you. If you say it didn't mean anything...I'll take your word for it.”

“It probably helps we’re two incredibly handsome men,” John said. He slung his arm around Oliver’s shoulders, who barely reacted, still focused on his girlfriend. 

Despite herself, Felicity had to agree. “Yeah, well. That might be helping a little,” she said. “So, I’m assuming you’re just leaving, John? Hence the overly-friendly goodbye.” 

“He was,” Oliver said, knocking John’s arm away as he turned to face the other man. “Again, thanks for your help with Sarah. If you need me, you know where to find me.” 

“Now, hold on, mate,” John said, leaning in closer. “I’ve got no plans after this. Don’t see any reason to go rushing off just to find a hotel room somewhere. Tell you what, why don’t I stay a bit and we can  _ catch up _ .” 

John reached out and placed his hand on Oliver's lower back, leaving no room for misinterpretation on what he offered. Felicity grew warm at the sight of them, watching as Oliver subconsciously shifted into the touch. He closed his eyes briefly, and she could practically hear the string of obscenities he was mentally shouting. However, as arousing as she found the thought of the two of them together, Oliver  _ was  _ her boyfriend and felt she should have a say in the matter. 

“I’m not leaving so you can have sex with my boyfriend,” Felicity told John. “I'm not  _ that  _ understanding.”

John’s heated gaze met hers, and she felt her cheek flush. “Who said anything about you leaving?” he asked, reaching out to tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear. The tips of his fingers grazed the shell and even such a small touch was able to make her shudder. “I think we could stand to get better acquainted, don’t you agree?”

Felicity almost forgot to breathe. “I...you mean...the three of us…” she stuttered. 

It was suddenly too hot in the loft and Felicity couldn't take her eyes off John or Oliver, looking between the two rapidly. They stared back, John waiting for an answer, Oliver gauging her reaction. She was surprised he didn’t outright refuse, which led her to believe he wasn't opposed to the idea.

After nearly a minute of stunned silence, Oliver spoke up. “John, I don’t think she’s interested,” he said, putting a hand on John’s chest and gently pushing him back so there was some space between them. 

“I never said that,” Felicity blurted out. 

Oliver’s head whipped around to look at her. “You’re actually considering this?” he asked. 

“You are too!” Felicity accused. “And, why shouldn't I consider? It's not something that has ever been presented to me before.”

John looked way too pleased with himself and began to undo his tie. “Well, well,” he said. “Seems your bird has a bit of a naughty side to her, Oliver. You lucky sod.” 

Oliver ignored him, stepping closer to Felicity. “Do you realize what you’re agreeing to?” he asked, taking her hands. 

Through the lust and nervous excitement, Felicity felt a surge of annoyance. “I’m not a prude, Oliver,” she said. “I fantasize just like every other person out there. Granted, none of my fantasies involved you and me in bed with a British magician, but...since when have our lives ever worked out like we imagined?”

“Warlock is more accurate,” John corrected. “And if our Ollie here isn’t up to it, I will take my leave with no hard feelings.” He paused, tie undone and hanging around his neck as he leaned in to whisper in Oliver's ear. “Well, one  _ hard  _ feeling.” 

Oliver sighed heavily, giving him an annoyed look before turning to Felicity once more. He looked as if he wanted to speak, but she didn't want him to try and talk her out of it. The last few days had been awful, and the prospect of sharing a pleasurable evening with two gorgeous men was thrilling. Terrifying and daunting, but still thrilling. Felicity leaned in and kissed Oliver, silencing whatever he was going to say. He immediately yielded to the kiss, hands leaving hers so he could cup her face. She tried not to be conscious of the fact that John was no doubt watching them, and instead focused on Oliver's wonderful lips moving along with hers.  

The kiss didn't last as long as she would have liked. When they parted, Oliver smiled, eyes sparkling with mischief. Felicity smiled back, and Oliver lunged forward, pulling her into another kiss. This one was less chaste, more excited, and she completely lost herself, until she felt a hand on her lower back that was definitely not Oliver's. Drawing away slightly, she turned her head to look at John. He flashed her a smile, before slipping his hand onto the back of Oliver's neck and yanking him into a kiss. Up close it was even more stunning than the last. This time they both held her close, trying to include her even though they were the ones kissing. Felicity cocked her head and studied them, noting how both seemed to be trying to force the other to yield. And judging by the way Oliver grunted, she had a feeling John was winning. They gasped for breath when they broke apart, both turning their heads to give her smoldering looks. 

“Shall we take this to the bedroom then?” John suggested, an arm around each of their waists.

“Uh, sure,” Felicity stuttered. “That’d probably be the most comfortable. Big bed and all.” God she felt out of her element. For once in her life she wanted to be chill, but that didn't seem like it would be possible. 

“I'll lock up,” Oliver said, motioning to the front door. He gave her a quick kiss on the temple before stepping away to take care of the security system. 

John offered his arm and Felicity shakily accepted, leading him up the stairs and to the bedroom. Once the bed came into view, the reality of the situation overwhelmed her and she had to take a moment to collect herself. Felicity stood stock still as John's arm slipped from hers and he wandered over to the bed, sitting on the edge with such ease, it was as if he owned the place. Arms wrapped around herself, Felicity wandered over to stand in front of him.

“If you couldn't tell, this is a first for me,” she admitted.

John smirked, leaning back on his hands. “I gathered as much,” he said. 

“You've done this before I take it?” Felicity asked.

John nodded, getting to his feet. He reached out and gently placed his hands on her hips. “No need to be nervous, love,” he said. “I believe in boundaries and if you're not comfortable--”

Felicity screwed up her courage and grabbed John by the front of his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. John's noise of surprise was muffled, but she could feel him smile as he relaxed against her. Kissing John was different from kissing Oliver. John had some bite to him, nipping and rolling her bottom lip between his teeth. While Oliver was controlled even in the throes of passion, John was anything but, exploring and discovering her mouth hungrily. He tasted faintly of cigarettes, which Felicity could tolerate, especially when his tongue petted hers. The stairs creaked, and instinctively Felicity jerked away.

John's mouth was slightly parted, his cheeks tinged red, and his pupils blown wide from arousal. He looked past her, smirking as Oliver came to stand by them. “She seems a bit nervous, mate,” John said, hands squeezing her hips. 

Oliver came up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. “You know I won't let anything bad happen to you,” he said.

“If I didn't want this then I wouldn't be here.” Felicity snapped, annoyed. 

Oliver came around to stand next to John, and the next thing Felicity knew, she was pushed onto the bed, landing on her back. Both men shared a smirk before meeting her gaze again. Felicity’s stomach fluttered as they descended on her. It was hard to tell whose hands were whose, as they tugged and pulled at her clothing, wrestling her from her pencil skirt and neatly pressed blouse. Clothes gone, she laid spread out before them, naked and flushed. John worked the buttons of his shirt, while Oliver yanked his own up and over his head.

“How do you want to do this, mate?” John asked. “I’m open to suggestions.” 

Oliver studied Felicity, allowing himself a smirk as he undid his pants. “What do  _ you  _ want, Felicity?” he asked. 

“I don't care as long as someone starts touching me,” Felicity responded, sitting up and yanking her hair free from its ponytail. 

Oliver smiled lovingly, and reached over to gently remove her glasses. As he leaned over to place them on the nightstand, John took the opportunity to kiss Felicity, gently laying her down. His lips traveled across her cheek and down to her neck, drawing a small sigh out of her. When Felicity’s eyes fluttered open, Oliver leaned in, capturing her mouth this time. Hands began to roam her torso, long fingers and rough palms gently kneading her breasts. 

She was overwhelmed by the sensations, not used to kissing someone while another's mouth feasted on her neck. Their differences were more noticeable this way, as each went at their own pace. Kissing Oliver wasn’t new to Felicity, yet this time it did feel strange. If she had to describe it, it was almost like he was trying to compete with John, to keep her focus on him even though another man was currently making his way down to her chest. One of them spread her legs, and she followed through, recognising Oliver's skilled fingers seconds later as he stroked her slit. His lips left hers and John came back up to take his place, his thumb circling her nipple, almost exactly the same way Oliver's circled her clit. Oliver moved further down the bed and John swung his leg over Felicity, straddling her body. 

Her hands, which had been stationary, finally moved, sliding up John's back. Just then, Oliver's tongue swiped along her folds and she gasped, clinging to John. His mouth pulled hers into another breathtaking kiss, tongue continuing its brutal exploration. A hardness swelled against her stomach and Felicity wormed a hand between them, wrapping her fingers around John’s length. The weight against her palm had her flushing with excitement. He wasn’t as thick as Oliver, but he was longer and she found herself growing bolder with each stroke and squeeze. 

John hummed with approval, bending his head to nuzzle her neck again. Another difference between the two: John made  _ noise.  _ Oliver did too occasionally, but not like John. Not loud gasps and moans, with whispered words of encouragement. Felicity had to rely on Oliver’s body language to tell her if what she was doing felt good. John made it abundantly clear that he liked what she was doing. Meanwhile, Oliver's mouth worked her slit expertly, tongue flicking and stroking just the way she liked. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked gently, making Felicity lose concentration on John's cock. She found it difficult to focus again, melting into the mattress as Oliver’s tongue delved inside of her. 

John noticed, yet was not annoyed. “Don't worry about me, love,” he panted, grinding himself against her stomach. “Tonight it’s all about you.”

He cupped her chin and turned her head away, exposing her neck for him to nip and suck on. Oliver still tasted her, and between the both of them, her body was in a constant state of motion. She twitched and shuddered, moaning under their attention. The next thing she knew, Oliver's finger pushed into her, and she clung to John, arching her back with a loud moan. John smirked down at her, hand covering her breast to knead and squeeze the warm flesh. 

“Bloody hell, he’s working you good, isn’t he?” he commented. 

Oliver’s mouth left her folds as he peppered a few kisses along her hip. “Feeling a little left out, John?” he teased, breathlessly.

John chuckled, still nuzzling Felicity’s neck. “Maybe a bit,” he grinned. “You've already had the  _ pleasure  _ of dear Felicity. Maybe I could have a taste?”

“Be my guest,” Oliver said.

Felicity forced her eyes open, watching John kiss his way down her body as Oliver moved over. John settled between her legs, dipped his head low, and ran the pad of his tongue through her already slick folds. Felicity never felt so beautiful in her life. Being wanted always made her feel powerful, but being wanted by two men  _ at the same time _ was something else entirely. She felt almost worshipped, with the way Oliver kissed her thighs, and John’s mouth worked her expertly. She could feel the beginnings of an orgasm building, and she fisted the sheets as her body jerked and twitched, hips gyrating along John’s mouth. Suddenly, two mouths were on her and she couldn’t handle it anymore. 

The last of her nerves flew out the window, and she reached down to curl her fingers in their hair, tugging urgently so they knew what was on the way. Two fingers breached her, two tongues swirled her overworked clit, and that was the final straw. Felicity came hard, back arched and moan echoing through the loft as the waves of pleasure froze her in place. When she finally came down from her high, Oliver and John were kissing, sharing her taste between them. 

“She’s quite fun, your Felicity,” John smirked between nips to Oliver’s lower lip.  

Oliver smiled back, glancing at his girlfriend. “That she is.”

Felicity scoffed, gently kicking them. “I’m not a ride,” she said, her words slightly slurred. She was incredibly blissed out, body covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

John broke the kiss with Oliver, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees to tower over her. “Would you like a ride?” he asked.

Felicity’s eyes widened at the prospect, suddenly realizing this night was far from over. Just like that, her body bounced back, desire burning hotter than before. Once she had the visual of herself writhing on John’s lap, she nodded enthusiastically. Two pairs of hands gripped Felicity’s body and she found herself rolling with John until he was laying on his back, while she sprawled across his chest. Between her legs, his cock nudged her excitedly, and somewhere in the back of her brain alarm bells sounded. 

“Oliver…?” Felicity called. 

“I’m on it,” Oliver immediately responded. He climbed off the bed and made for the nightstand, opening the small drawer. He pulled out a box of condoms and John squeezed Felicity’s hips excitedly once he noticed. 

The taken care of, Felicity relaxed and John tugged her down into a kiss. He moaned into her mouth as Oliver joined them on the bed, straddling John's legs behind her. Her boyfriend yanked her back up, pressing her back to his chest as John smiled up at her. Oliver dropped his mouth to her neck, hands reaching up to cup her breasts. Being surrounded by so much hot, masculine flesh was intoxicating and Felicity found herself wanting more. Of everything. More kisses. More touches. More excited nips and bites. Just more pleasure, so that when the night came to its inevitable end, she would be thoroughly spent and satisfied. 

John felt around for one of the condoms, and she watched as he carefully tore open the package. One of Oliver's hands slid down her stomach, but instead of touching her, like she expected, he reached out to grip John’s cock. Felicity watched, fascinated, as Oliver pumped the other man with practiced ease. Whether that ease came from having a cock himself, or experience with another man, she wasn’t sure. And given the circumstances, she figured asking him could wait. She added it to the never ending list of questions she had about Oliver Queen.

John groaned and instinctively thrust up into Oliver’s hand, jostling Felicity in the process. Understanding how John felt left out, she found herself wanting to participate as well, and reached out to help. Oliver stopped stroking John long enough for her to wrap her hand around John’s length. Then he covered her hand with his own, and together they stroked John, earning a string of swears for their efforts. 

“Keep that up and this is going to be over far quicker than I would like,” John gasped, condom still in hand. 

Oliver and Felicity chuckled in unison, letting John go. She had been so nervous before, but now in the thick of their passion, she was eager and aching. Oliver touched her unexpectedly, urging her up onto her knees with a hushed whisper. Felicity lifted herself so he could swipe two fingers through her wetness. John watched, eyes glued to Oliver’s ministrations between her legs as he hurriedly rolled the condom onto his swollen prick. Oliver spread her folds with his deft fingers, which allowed John to push into her with one hard thrust.

Felicity gasped, thighs already quivering from adrenaline and anticipation. Her body accepted John without a shred of resistance, swallowing him greedily. Oliver continued to rain kisses along her neck and shoulders, fingers pressing slow circles around her clit as John slowly slid into her, until she was firmly seated on his lap. It was an incredible experience, to be completely full of John, his hands gripping her hips, while Oliver's chest lined up her back. His stubble scraped her neck as he nipped and sucked, and she knew it would be red in the morning.

John groaned, eyes watching her and Oliver. “She's beautiful, mate,” he gasped. 

Felicity could feel her boyfriend’s smile and hear it in his voice. “She's amazing,” he agreed.

She wanted to respond. But speaking seemed to not be an option, so she settled for letting her hands fall to John's chest. She took over, unexpectedly grinding hard on his lap. John nearly doubled forward, before he threw his head back with a guttural moan. Oliver pressed in closer, his cock tapping her backside persistently. She tried to reach behind herself for him, but he placed a hand on her shoulder and forcing her to lay on top of John. John wrapped his arms around her and picked up the pace, taking her hard and fast. The slapping of flesh could be heard over their moans, and Felicity could only lay with John and take it. Through her lusty haze, she craned her neck over her shoulder to glance at Oliver, only to find him watching them with a hungry stare, jerking himself off to the image of her being taken by another man. His gaze lacked jealousy or possessiveness. It only held adoration and fervor, and then slight amusement when he found her watching him. 

Felicity gasped as John's cock brushed her sweet spot. Overcome with pleasure, she faced John again and her mouth was immediately accosted. He kissed her deeply, hand burying into her hair. This time she delved her tongue into his mouth, drowning in the feel and taste of him. She could feel a second orgasm coming fast, and she squirmed on top of John, whimpering. Disappointment in herself reared its ugly head. She didn’t want it to end just yet, they had just gotten started, and based on the way her body was convulsing, she knew this next one would probably be her last for the evening. Already she was getting sore, and her body was weary.

John's thrusts became erratic. He pounded up into her with a ferocity she had never experienced, and seemed neither troubled nor bothered by the fact their coupling wouldn’t be lasting very long. He chased it with determination, body slipping against hers as they became drenched in sweat. Felicity tensed, and the last of her control slipped away as the pleasure passed over her in waves. She broke John’s kiss to cry out, walls clenching around his shaft as she froze in place. John grunted in triumph, and pumped his hips several more times before he too came, moaning beautifully.

Boneless, Felicity barely reacted when Oliver lifted his hand from her shoulder, only to grab her by the waist. John's softening cock slipped out and then Oliver pushed in instead, draping himself along her back. It was nearly too much. Overstimulated was an understatement. Every thrust shook her to her very core and she lay trapped between the two men, too tired to do much more than moan. 

Oliver didn't seem to care, taking his pleasure from her while John held her close, peppering her lips with kisses. Oliver reached around her to grab for John, kissing him just as harshly as when she found them on the balcony. Yanking back with a moan, Oliver called her name, a desperate chant that she would never grow tired off. When he finally came, it wracked his whole body and he rode the orgasm with several weak pumps of his hips, before he collapsed.

The silence was broken only by heavy breathing. Oliver eventually rolled off of Felicity, dragging her with him so they weren’t crushing John anymore. She lay motionless between them, willing her heart rate to slow down. 

“Sure know how to show a bloke a good time,” John panted.

Felicity laughed softly and Oliver's body behind her shook with his chuckles. “I could sleep like this,” she confessed, nuzzling John's neck. Oliver was molded along her back and she tucked her head under John’s chin. 

“Mmm, me too,” Oliver said, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“I'm game,” John said lazily, removing his condom. He tied it closed and dropped it on the nightstand, before turning to face Felicity completely, burying his face in her hair. 

The events of the day had taken it's toll and the lovers were too tired to do anything other than get comfortable. Oliver carefully removed his condom, before pulling the comforter over the three of them. Felicity had already dozed off and John was nearly there himself. Oliver watched them for a moment, until sleep claimed him as well, a sated smile on his face. 


End file.
